


Alternate Ending | The Outsiders

by misspronoun



Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:55:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26847781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misspronoun/pseuds/misspronoun
Relationships: Bob Sheldon/Sherri "Cherry" Valance, Marcia/Sherri "Cherry" Valance
Kudos: 1





	Alternate Ending | The Outsiders

Johnny flicked open the switchblade he bought after he had been attacked. Attacked by the _same_ group of people who were now attacking his best friend. He quietly approached the group of laughing Socials. They were laughing too hard and too loud to even hear his feet tapping on the ground. He lifted up the blade, and contemplated what he was doing. 'Was he really about to kill a man?' Then, Ponyboy died. Atleast, it looked like he died. And that set him off, lifting up the slender blade into the air, he drove it straight into the neck of the closest one, a curly haired Soc wearing a jean jacket. The Soc gargled and fell to the ground. "Randy!" One of the others yelled, before they all bounced and ran to their cars. Ponyboy slumped to the ground and Johnny, in a daze, fell to his knees, stunned at what happened. He released a breath he was unaware of holding in, and looked at the corpse for a second time, then at Ponyboy, then at the blood leaking from the Socs neck, staining the concrete, he had killed a Soc, no, a _person._ Looking at the corpse again, he recognized it to be that of the short haired girl they met at the drive-in's boyfriend. _'Marsha? Marceline?'_ Johnny wondered. Tears ran down his cheeks and he started to quiver before looking at the now-aware Ponyboy. "I killed him." He announced to either himself or Ponyboy, (he wasn't sure which,) "I killed that boy." Ponyboy's eyes darted to the lifeless corpse strewn on the cold floor. "Johnny.." Ponyboy croaked, his voice hoarse and tired. "I think I'm gonna be sick." 

Marcia laid in bed, awake, worried about Randy, and Johnnyz and Two-Bit and Ponyboy. After dropping her and Cherry home, the group of Socs kept muttering about those _"Damned Greasers."_ She didn't want any of them to get hurt. Though she knew the Socs far outnumbered the boys, she noticed the raven haired one was rather jumpy, she didn't want either of the sides to do something idiotic and get someone hurt, or killed. She sighed and rolled over, eventually drifting off into a horrible set of dreams featuring all of the people she worried about dying. 

. . . 

He was dead. She had seen it on the news. Randy was dead, Bob had skipped town. Cherry rubbed circles on Marcia's back. "I'm so sorry, Mars." She pulled Marcia into a hug which comforted her, if only for a moment. Both Marcia and Cherry knew either Ponyboy, Johnny or Two-Bit killed Randy. Marcia didn't want it to be Two-Bit, but she knew there was a possibility. 

A cold breeze fluttered through the church. The funeral was bleak, grey, and just all-around horrible. The priest droned on and on, ' _even the most Catholic person would get bored at this,'_ Marcia thought. Randy's parents in the front row, in the second row was Marcia and her parents, with Cherry and hers, and the third was a mix of Socs and other relatives. All in all, not the happiest thing in the world, though, a pair of Greasers seemed to find it funny. 

Cherry and Marcia sat beside each other at the reception, holding hands to comfort another. "How are you?" Cherry asked Marcia after the service. Marcia wiped her eyes and tried to smile. "I'm not the happiest camper," She gave a teary eyed smile. "But I'll live. Hopefully." Cherry was taken aback by the last remark. "Of course you'll live, don't say otherwise," Cherry paused and pressed her forehead against Marcia's. "It's just me and you now, okay? We'll live for each other, if not anything else." 

It was just Cherry and Marcia now, like always. Them against the world. But maybe the world wasn't so bad when they had each other. They always had each other. 


End file.
